Deja vu
by Malicious Malfoy
Summary: What if the day kept repeating on Serena? What if it had romantic effects?
1. Oh No! Not again!

Déjà vu?  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own the characters of Sailor Moon and that is why I am writing crummy stories about them that never get made into episodes..get real!  
  
Summary: What if the day just kept repeating on Serena? How would she take it? And why is Darien suddenly being nice to her? And what is with Andrew and Mina? I think it might be Love Season!  
  
(AN: By the way this takes place after school has finished for good. So the girls are now eighteen and Darien and Andrew are 20. for learning purposes, during the show the girls were 16 and the boys were 18.I looked it up I know it is true!)  
  
Serena sat in the crown arcade with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Andrew smiled and made his way over.  
  
"Hey, Serena! What can I get for you today?" he asked, politely.  
  
"Andrew!" she yelled, clutching at her chest. "You gave me a heart attack!"  
  
Andrew laughed. "Well, Serena, you have been out of it. So, before I run out of chocolate ice cream, what would you like?"  
  
"The usual, Andrew." She replied.  
  
The door jingled open and shut twice as two sets of people came in. The first was Mina, Lita, Ami and Raye. They came and sat down next to Serena, saying Hi all at the same time. The second was Darien.  
  
"Meatball Head! How've you been? Failed any tests lately?" he laughed.  
  
Serena sighed. Why did he always have to bring up Serena's bad sides? Well, it wasn't like she was going to answer him!  
  
"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" Darien asked. He had a smirk on his face.  
  
"For your information, I passed my last test," she said with a smug smile. "So you can just go shove your last comment, Darrrriiieeen." She drawled.  
  
"Oh, feisty, aren't we?" Darien replied, walking over and sitting next to Serena and putting his arm around her shoulders. Serena's eyes went wide. What was all the affection for lately?  
  
Everyone was quiet. Suddenly Mina broke the silence.  
  
"So, Andrew, what are you up to tonight?" she asked. Everyone knew that Mina had the hugest crush on Andrew and everyone knew that Andrew liked Mina but they were both too shy to admit it.  
  
"Um, I am going to that club with Darien tonight. Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Mina's eyes became downcast. Serena got this strong feeling of déjà vu, but she just pushed it to the back of her mind.  
  
"So, anyway, what are you doing, Serena?" Lita asked, focusing more on Darien's arm than on Serena.  
  
"Um, well, I was thinking of going to the movies. You guys wanna join me?"  
  
"What are you going to see?" Darien asked. " Let me guess, some really bad action movie combined with a really sappy love story? Well, there is only one thing that includes the both.THE NEW SAILOR V MOVIE!!!!" he laughed.  
  
"It's not bad!" Serena screamed. "Why do you always have to diss me and the stuff that I like? Darien, I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU CONCIETED, SELF RIGHTEOUS JERK!" she ran away from the arcade.  
  
Andrew got this look on his face that Darien knew meant he was about to get a lecture.  
  
"Darien, why do you have to be so mean to Serena? I think you should go and apologize," Andrew said, pointing at the door.  
  
Darien sighed and ran out after Serena. He spotted her walking down the street. He started to run after her.  
  
"Serena, wait!" He yelled.  
  
Serena turned surprised that he had used her real name.  
  
He ran up to her and pulled her in the near by alleyway.  
  
"Serena, look, I'm really sorry, I just want to say-" he stopped.  
  
He looked at Serena. She was really beautiful. There was no doubt about that. Then he blinked and got this sudden urge.  
  
He leaned downed slowly and captured Serena's lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever had in her life. She was shocked. She stood there not doing anything for about a few seconds until she gave in to the voices in her mind saying, "Do it! You know you want to!".  
  
Darien pulled away for lack of air after a few minutes but Serena stood there. She raised her fingers to her lips.  
  
"Darien," she whispered.  
  
"What?" he replied, but his voice sound just like Luna's.  
  
"Wake up, Serena!" Darien yelled, again in Luna's voice.  
  
Serena shot up, panting for breath. Luna was sitting by her bed. Must have been her that disturbed her sleep.  
  
"You were talking in your sleep, Serena," Luna commented.  
  
Serena shook her head. Something was wrong with that dream. It seemed as if she had seen it before. She shrugged the thought away.  
  
"Well, I am going to have a shower and then head over to the arcade. And next time Luna?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you hear me talking in my sleep, DON'T WAKE ME UP!"  
  
Serena was sitting in the Crown Arcade with a sort of dreamy look on her face, thinking about the dream she had had last night. It was really weird because she didn't like Darien so why was she now having dreams about him?  
  
"Hey Serena! What can I get for you today?"  
  
Serena jumped.  
  
"Andrew!" she clutched her chest. "You gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Well, Serena, you have been out of it. So, before I run out of chocolate ice cream, what would you like?"  
  
Serena blinked. This was exactly like her dream! Now she was a little bit scared.  
  
"Andrew, I had a dream last night that this moment happened."  
  
"Well, Serena," Andrew commented. "All I can say was that it was one dull dream."  
  
"Well, other stuff happened, Andrew," she rolled her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the door jingled twice as Mina, Lita, Raye and Ami came in before Darien.  
  
"Meatball Head! How've you been? Failed any tests lately?" he laughed.  
  
Serena's eyes went wide, this was going to far.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to answer me?" he asked.  
  
"Hey lay off me! If I don't wanna answer I won't," she said indignately.  
  
Darien shrugged and did the same as before and sat down putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Serena freaked. This isn't happening! She screamed at herself. Everyone was quiet.  
  
And just like before Mina was the one to break the silence.  
  
"So, Andrew, what are you up to tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Um, I am going to that club with Darien tonight. Why?" Andrew answered.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Mina's eyes became downcast.  
  
Serena pitied Mina. She was too shy to actually go out and ask Andrew out and Andrew was the same.  
  
"Oh, Andrew, change of plans. Darien's going with me, aren't you, Darien?" Serena said, jabbing her elbow into Darien's side.  
  
Darien made a grunt sound and the looked at Serena with uncomprehending eyes.  
  
"So, maybe Mina could go with you, Andrew?" Serena continued.  
  
"Yeah!" they both said at the same time, blushing immediately after saying it.  
  
Lita smiled. "So, Serena, what are you and Darien doing tonight?"  
  
"What?" Serena asked, not knowing what Lita was talking about.  
  
"What are you and Darien doing tonight, Serena?" Lita asked again with more emphasis.  
  
"Oh, well, um." she paused. Great, Serena thought, Lita just had to foil my plan. Hang on though; at least it isn't the same as the dream anymore.  
  
"We are going to go to my grandparents house," Darien filled in.  
  
(AN: I know Darien doesn't have any family but in my story he does!)  
  
Serena turned to Darien with a thanking look on her face.  
  
"Why are you taking Serena to visit your grandparents Darien?" Andrew asked, suspiciously. " You have never taken anybody to go see them not even me."  
  
Darien and Serena looked at each other. What were they going to say?  
  
They could tell him the truth because then he wouldn't go with Mina. Suddenly, this little smirk found its way to Darien's face.  
  
"Oh well, Serena, I guess there is no way to hide it from you guys anymore," he sighed.  
  
"Hide what, Darien?" Raye asked, confused.  
  
"Me and Serena are engaged." 


	2. Are You Kidding?

Déjà vu Chapter 2  
  
Summary: What if the day just kept repeating on Serena? How would she take it? And why is Darien suddenly being nice to her? And what's up with Mina and Andrew? I think 'Love is in the Air'!  
  
Authors Notes: Thanx for the great reviews! They really boost my ego, which means more chapters! Any way, keep them rolling in and I will keep coming up with chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own Sailor Moon, and fairies and pixies exist and just yesterday I had dinner with Elvis.yeah right!  
  
  
  
"Me and Serena are engaged."  
  
Huh? Serena thought. I must have heard wrong. He didn't just say. Serena collapsed to the floor, her chocolate milkshake going with her.  
  
Everyone knelt down around her.  
  
"Serena!" Mina yelled. "Wake up!"  
  
"Yeah, Serena! That is really selfish of you to faint and leave us with the bill!" Raye yelled next.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. If Raye's insults didn't wake her up they didn't know what would.  
  
But Serena was still unconscious. This was looking bad. Darien knelt down and picked her up gently cradling her head against his chest.  
  
"Everyone just back up!" Darien said, forcefully. "I think my bride to be just needs a little rest. I'll take her back to my place, and she will be fine tomorrow."  
  
Darien walked out the door with Serena while everyone was just left there staring.  
  
Andrew's eyes went small. There was something up with this situation.  
  
"Was it just me or was that conversation a little too weird?" Andrew commented.  
  
"Hey I kinda blanked out after I heard Darien say that he and Serena were engaged," Raye smiled.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then started laughing.  
  
It had to be a joke, Mina thought. There was no way that Serena would get married to Darien. They hated each other. Or did they?  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around dazed and confused. Where was she? Or more to the point, who was making that noise in the other room?  
  
She got out of the bed she was in and walked out carefully. She couldn't find any weapon of any kind but if the guys or girl came at her she would just kick. That worked with a lot of things no matter what they were.  
  
She peeked around the doorframe to find the person working in a kitchenette with their back facing her.  
  
Damn, she thought. How was she supposed to know who it was from the back of their head?  
  
She walked closer to the room and then gasped. It was Darien.  
  
"Darien!" she screamed. "What am I doing here?"  
  
Darien whirled around to see a very pissed Serena staring back at him. He smiled.  
  
"Well, honey, you know now that we are getting married I thought you better get to see my place, as you will be living here soon." He laughed.  
  
Serena shuddered. This was her worst nightmare. Hang on, no, her worst nightmare was waking up one morning and finding out she was a boy, but this was in the top ten.  
  
"Would you please stop saying that? I am not marrying you!"  
  
"Why?" Darien asked.  
  
"Because.because." She could think of a logical answer. He is handsome and smart, Serena had to admit.  
  
"Because I hate you!" she yelled.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" he knew it was a stupid question. He knew why she hated him. He tormented her, abused her and teased her. Why wouldn't she hate him?  
  
"Because you are mean to me," she said, weakly.  
  
Admit it, a voice in her head said. You don't really hate him.  
  
Yes I do! She screamed back.  
  
No you don't! You are just using that excuse to cover up your real feelings about the guy.  
  
"Serena, I'm-" Darien started but couldn't finish. Serena went rushing out of the door faster than lightning.  
  
Darien went out after her. He had to explain to her.  
  
He saw her walking down the street and got this strong feeling of déjà vu, but he just shrugged it off and went after her.  
  
"Serena, wait!" Darien yelled after her.  
  
Serena stopped. This was her dream again. She thought she had changed it after setting up Mina and Andrew.  
  
Darien ran up again and again he pulled her into a nearby alleyway.  
  
"Serena, look, I am really sorry I just wanted to say-" again he stopped.  
  
Serena got a bad feeling about what was about to happen.  
  
But he was too fast. As soon as Serena realised what had happened, Darien's lips were already up against hers and she was already kissing him back. A few minutes later they parted for lack of breath and Serena got this feeling that something was about to happen and she knew what it was.  
  
"Damn," Serena muttered under her breath.  
  
"What?" Darien asked, but again it was in Luna's voice. "Wake up, Serena!"  
  
Serena shot up again. She was in the same pyjama's she was wearing before and Luna was again sitting by her bed.  
  
"Luna, what did I tell you about waking me up if I am talking in my sleep?" she reprimanded.  
  
"I don't recall any conversations like that," Luna mused.  
  
"Well, don't wake me up next time."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I think she's moving!" Mina yelled. Everyone came rushing into the room. It was a hospital room and Serena was in the bed.  
  
Serena's fingers were flexing very gently and this movement mesmerized everyone.  
  
Darien smiled. She would finally wake up and things would go back to the way there were before. He was going to propose the night she went into her coma. If only that monster hadn't attacked and sent Serena into the hospital then they would already be engaged.  
  
Darien sighed and put the ring away. It was a beautiful ring. It had diamonds arranged on the band in the shape of a crescent moon, which seemed suiting to her.  
  
Everyone rushed around trying to get Serena to wake up but Darien knew better. She would only come out when she was good and ready.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Serena sat in the arcade. She had this feeling that people were rushing all around her but there was barely anybody in the arcade. It was freaking her out.  
  
"Hey, Serena! What can I get for you today?"  
  
She turned around to Andrew and smiled. No, today wasn't going to be like her dreams, she vowed.  
  
"Chocolate shake, thanks," she answered. Andrew was great. He was perfect for Mina. Now if only she could get those two together.  
  
The door jingled twice as the girls came in and then Darien.  
  
"Meatball Head! How've you been? Failed any tests lately?"  
  
She sighed. She was going to make this day different to the dreams.  
  
"Oh just shut up, Chiba!" she sighed.  
  
Darien's eyes went wide and he laughed. And he sat down and placed his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Serena sighed again. Why don't I just give up? She thought. Today is just going to be like the dreams anyway, so why try to change it?  
  
"So, Andrew, what are you up to tonight?" Mina asked.  
  
"Um, I am going to that club with Darien. Why?"  
  
Serena decided to go with the second dream instead of the first.  
  
"Wrong! You are not going with Darien so you might as well take Mina," Serena said.  
  
"Why?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Because we are going to his grandparents place," Serena again supplied.  
  
"Why would Darien take you there, Serena?" Andrew asked, and Serena was getting annoyed with his incessant questions.  
  
Serena thought she might as well put on an act for them. She cuddled up next to Darien and hugged him tightly.  
  
"We don't have to hide it anymore, sweetie," she said. It was so sweet; you could practically wrap it up and seel it as candy. " Everybody, we are getting married!" 


	3. Woah, My Head!

Déjà vu Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters of Sailor Moon.phhhhh! And monkeys might come flying out of my butt!  
  
Summary: What if the day just kept repeating on Serena? How would she take it? And why is Darien suddenly being nice to her? And what is with Andrew and Mina? I think it might be Love Season!  
  
A.N: Sorry, this is such a short chapter. I have had writers block for so long but I thought I better come up with something for you guys.  
  
"What?" even Darien was surprised. He tensed up and then relaxed.  
  
If she wanted to play this game, she was going to have to play by his rules.  
  
"Oh, Sere, I was waiting for the right time," Darien drawled. Now she would regret her comment.  
  
"Well, hunnybun, if we're going to get to your grandparents on time, we have to leave now."  
  
"Oh, ok. Seeya everyone."  
  
He helped Serena up and they left hand in hand. They wouldn't admit it to each other but it felt rather nice.  
  
Darien got into his car and waited for Serena to follow suit. She didn't. she began to walk home. He followed her.  
  
Serena began to get this strange feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see Darien's car following her. She sighed.  
  
"Darien, what are you doing?" she cried, exasperated.  
  
"I am going to take you to see my grandparents. That's what you told everyone else we were going to do and I don't want to have to lie to them again."  
  
"Fine, but only if it will get you to stop following me.it is kinda creepy."  
  
They drove in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Suddenly, something jumped in front of the car. Darien swerved to try and avoid it but it was too late. The car smashed into an electric pole and Serena went smashing out of the windscreen. The last thing she heard before it went black was Darien's voice.  
  
"Serena, don't worry, everything is going to be ok. everything is going to be ok."  
  
"Look! I think she is waking up." Mina screamed. The sound blasted Serena's ear drums, which she hadn't used it while. Serena shook herself and slowly rose.  
  
"No! Serena don't even try to get up. You are too weak, I will look after you," Darien exclaimed, pushing Serena back down onto the bed.  
  
'Huh?' Serena thought. 'What is going on here? Since when did Darien care whether I lived or died?'  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just have to get up and walk around, guys," she insisted, pushing Darien off and getting up. She stood up and then went a little woozy and shrunk back into bed again.  
  
"Told you, you weren't ready to get up yet," Darien remarked, pridefully.  
  
"What happened?" Serena asked, ignoring Darien. She didn't know why she asked this question, she knew full well what had happened.  
  
"You were attacked by a youma," Mina said, quietly. "A really bad attack."  
  
Serena scrunched up her eyes. No, that wasn't what happened. Her and Darien had been in a car crash. She knew that.  
  
"Um, you guys, I think you might be a little bit confused. I wasn't attacked, I was in a car accident."  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"What do you mean, Serena?" Raye asked. "Exactly, what I said. I was in a car accident with Darien. We were on our way to his grandparents' house and something leapt out from the side of the road and Darien swerved and the car crashed into an electric pole. I know what happened as should Darien," she said, casting a look at him.  
  
Darien stepped forward. "Um, Serena, that never happened." 


	4. Message From the Author

Hey! Updating people that I have changed my name, it is not someone else, as many people have already asked. So, instead of looking for Miss Chievious, look for tHe zEpPo. Thanx, dudes! Hope your enjoying everything so far. I should write more soon, if this mental blank doesn't go away! LUV tHe zEpPo! 


	5. Serena sleeping? Whoda thunk?

Déjà vu Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters of Sailor Moon.phhhhh! And monkeys might come flying out of my butt!  
  
Summary: What if the day just kept repeating on Serena? How would she take it? And why is Darien suddenly being nice to her? And what is with Andrew and Mina? I think it might be Love Season!  
  
A.N: Thanx for all the great reviews.hope you are all liking the story and continue to! Sorry it has taken me so long to write another chapter. I just got this major case of writers block and had no idea what was going to come next. Well I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it is a bit depressing, that is how I am feeling at this moment in time.you know how it is getting closer to your birthday and realising how old you are getting. Oh well, read and enjoy.. I hope to get the next part out sooner than this one was.  
  
Darien stepped forward. "Um, Serena, that never happened."  
  
Serena blinked. What did he mean it didn't happen? Serena was there she saw the whole thing. The mystery thing, the electric pole, the crash, she lived it!  
  
"Um, Darien, I'm sorry but you are wrong."  
  
"Serena, I'm not wrong. I saw you get attacked, not in a car accident!" Darien yelled. God! She frustrated him!  
  
"Don't argue with me, Darien Shields! I have been through an ordeal and now you want to go and frustrate me, well it isn't going to work!"  
  
Darien sighed. She was being difficult again.  
  
"I think you all just better go. I am not staying here and I have to get ready for college tomorrow. I am determined to get to there early," Serena said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Um, Serena, we don't go to college anymore. We left a couple of years ago," Amy stated, kind of nervous. What if Serena didn't remember being Sailor Moon?  
  
Serena's mouth dropped to the ground. She sat down on the bed. This was all so confusing. That was like three years of her life gone. What were they? Were they good?  
  
"So, just how much have I missed?" Serena asked, in this small voice that told you the tears were on the way.  
  
"Um, give us a basic description of what you last remember," Amy said, being as analytical as ever.  
  
"Um, I passed my English test and that was the first pass I had had in a while. Me and Darien-"  
  
"Darien and I," Raye corrected.  
  
"Darien and I were driving to his grandparents house, before Mina and Andrew went to the night club together on your first date."  
  
Everyone looked down dejectedly. "Serena," Darien said, before sitting down next to her and taking her small hand in his large one. He just sat there for a while just staring at it. It felt so small and fragile, that if he held it a little too tight, it would smash in his hand.  
  
"Darien? What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Serena, what you described happened 5 years ago. but I, um, might have an idea why you might have been taken back to it in your coma."  
  
Everyone looked at Serena. Why were they looking at her like that? Like they had just lost someone they loved. She was here, and she was alive. This was all so confusing. Why couldn't she remember 5 years of her life? Where were they? The memories were just gone.  
  
Mina began to cry. "Mina? What's wrong?" Serena asked, trying to get up but none to successfully.  
  
"Oh, Serena, I can't believe you don't remember," she wept.  
  
Serena, not one known for patience, gave up. "Look, I want to know why my mind took me back to that day. If you don't tell me, I will find out my self. One way or another."  
  
Darien looked away. Trying to buy some time before he made the announcement, he asked if anyone was thirsty or hungry.  
  
"Darien, just tell me. I can handle it, I just want to know."  
  
"Serena, that was the day Andrew was killed. He was the one in a car accident, not us."  
  
Mina burst into tears. Everyone started to leave the room, but Serena stopped them.  
  
"I am not going to fall for that. What really happened?" she asked.  
  
Darien looked at her. She should be crying. Andrew was her friend and he was killed. Why is she denying it?  
  
"Serena that is what really happened. You must be a real idiot if you don't believe us. Why would we lie?" Raye explained exasperated.  
  
Serena fumed. "I am not an idiot, take it back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"You take it back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Serna launched her self onto Raye. Darien tried to pull her back but it was no use. They had already started and once they had started you can't stop them.  
  
Raye finally backed off. "Serena, I am not going to fight you. You aren't worth it."  
  
But Serena wasn't moving. Darien rushed to her. She was breathing. She was alive, but because she was so weak, all this fighting must have tired her out to point of sleep. Or worse.  
  
They moved her back to the bed. Darien hoped that she would wake up.  
  
Serena opened her eyes. She let her eyes adjust to the light and pushed her self up. She was in her room. Luna was down the end of her bed.  
  
"You were talking in you sleep, Serena."  
  
She was back. The repeating day. Serena sighed. She didn't want to be back here. But maybe she had to be.  
  
She started thinking. Why would her mind be taking her back here? There had to be a reason. Maybe her mind hadn't taken her back here, maybe she was taken in back in time. Maybe she had to stop something from happening.  
  
It hit her. It was so simple, yet she couldn't get it before.  
  
She had to change the past. She had to stop Andrew from getting into that car that took away his life. Make the car accident never happen. 


	6. The Quest to Save Andrew

Déjà vu Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters of Sailor Moon.phhhhh! And monkeys might come flying out of my butt!  
  
Summary: What if the day just kept repeating on Serena? How would she take it? And why is Darien suddenly being nice to her? And what is with Andrew and Mina? I think it might be Love Season!  
  
A.N: OMG! Thanx you guys for all the reviews! It really makes some one feel loved! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.year 11 sucks at school you are always getting work and having a major case of writers block to boot.not good! I know I shouldn't be making excuses for myself but.well I can't help it!  
  
Serena sat in the coffee shop, but instead of being in a trance like all the other days, she was on full alert. She had to stop Andrew from getting into that car!  
  
"Hey, Serena, what can I get for you today?"  
  
Serena span around and nearly punched Andrew from fright. "Oh, sorry Andrew, um, nothing. I just came for the great conversations."  
  
Andrew chuckled, and Serena sighed. She had to take everything in because if she didn't do anything, this would be the last of Andrew she would see. "I see, and when has Serena never wanted food?"  
  
"Um, now?" she smiled.  
  
"Well, it's kinda dead today, how about I get you a chocolate sundae on the house?"  
  
Serena's smile widened. "Oh, I don't want to do that."  
  
Andrew's eyes smiled mischievously. "You wouldn't be having one alone. I have taken a few free sundaes myself from time to time."  
  
"Oh, all right then," Serena felt better about doing it now. She had to figure out a way to get Andrew not to drive. She could always run his motor down or something? But how was she going to do that with out him seeing?  
  
Oh, this is harder than I had previously thought, Serena grumbled.  
  
Then just like all the other times, the door jingled twice and in came Darien and the girls. They took their appropriate places.  
  
"Meatball Head! How have ya been? Failed any tests lately?" Darien smirked, plopping into his space next to Serena.  
  
"Oh, just get lost, Chiba!" Serena grumbled. She wasn't in a good mood, and Darien was just making it worse. What she couldn't get was why they were together in her dream? Or reality? Or what ever it was? But she was getting off the topic, she needed to think about Andrew, and right now that was most important.  
  
"Here, we go Serena, one chocolate sundae for you and one for me," Andrew said smiling at the girls and Darien. "Did you guys want anything?"  
  
They all replied no and Andrew was relieved.  
  
"So, Andrew, what are you up to tonight?" Mina asked, hope shining through her eyes. Serena couldn't watch, every time Mina asked and every time Andrew shot her down, it was just to painful to see her face when Andrew tells her.that's it!  
  
"Um, I'm going to that club with Darien, why?"  
  
"Oh, great!" Serena exclaimed overdramatically. "Mina and I were planning on going as well. We could all go together! Wouldn't that be great?"  
  
Andrew looked at Mina and blushed. "Yeah, that would be fun."  
  
Serena looked over at the rest of the girls. "Do you girls want to come too?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
And so Serena's plan was set. They were all too many to fit into Andrew's little car; they were all going to have to take a bus or something.  
  
"Well, we can all meet at my house," Serena suggested. "It is so close to the bus stop that we can just walk to the bus, and go from there."  
  
Everyone agreed. They split to get ready, but Mina was so excited she could be alone; she went home with Serena to get ready.  
  
"Hey, Serena, should I wear red or pink?" Mina yelled from the bathroom to Serena's room. They were at her house, getting ready for the 'date'. Serena was trying to decide what she should wear too. Not that she was trying to impress anyone (* cough * Darien! * cough *) but she always liked looking her best.  
  
"Um, pink!" Serena shouted back. "Now, should I wear yellow or blue?"  
  
"Blue!" came the reply. And in a matter of seconds Mina had entered the room and was wearing a tight, pink tank top and a pair of pink faded jeans. Serena was wearing a blue long flared sleeved shirt with a blue miniskirt.  
  
"Oh, you look great!" Mina exclaimed, a little bit of a squeal in her voice.  
  
"So do you," Serena said.  
  
"So, you think Andrew will like it?" Mina asked nervously. Serena was surprised. Mina never acted like this about any of the other boys she had gone out with. But then again, Andrew was always special.  
  
"Of course," Serena assured her.  
  
"And I am sure Darien will like what you are wearing, Serena," Mina giggled.  
  
Serena puffed up. "I don't like Darien! I am not doing this for him, I did it for you!"  
  
"Sure, Serena, what ever you say."  
  
They settled down to work on their make up, Serena still scowling. She didn't like Darien. Not even in that alternate universe, where he was nice, and charming.and handsome.and.no! She didn't like him and that was that!  
  
"So, my parents are getting me a car for my birthday," Mina said. " As soon as I get it, I am planning to drive it to the country. You know just for a holiday."  
  
"Uhuh," Serena muttered. But then it hit her. Drive to.drive to her house!  
  
She hoped Andrew didn't drive to her house or all her planning would be wasted! 


End file.
